Seduction
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: life has always been Allen's calling, seduction is in his veins and there is none that can resist his charms. That is, until he meets face to face with a literal sex demon. Their pasts were intertwined yet for some reason they can't seem to remember.


Title: Seduction

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: -Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda, Neah x Deke, Tyki x Lavi, hints of others

Rating: MA

Warnings: language, AU, OOCness, PWP, SMUT, man x man, graphic yaoi, tons of possible typos, unbeta'd (if that's a word…).

Genre: supernatural, romance

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own!

Summary: The night life has always been Allen's calling, seduction is in his veins and there is none that can resist his charms. That is, until he meets face to face with a literal sex demon. Their pasts were intertwined yet for some reason they can't seem to remember each other.

A/N: yikes another random idea…ikr? But~ it's for our wonderful uke to some – like me – seme to others or both =] Kanda Yuu-sama! Happy birthday~!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>With a sultry smirk Allen brought the glass goblet to his lips, taking a small sip of the crimson coloured liquid. His sharp grey eyes surveyed the small crowd, looking for his latest victim. Last night he had had the cravings for the female body and had taken a <em>very<em> plump and curvaceous little lass, but today the hard body of a man would suit him perfectly. Though the women he usually bedded tend to be tight he craved an even _tighter_ space to burry himself in. And hopefully this time the blood would be up to his tastes. His smirk widened and he licked his lips, careful not to prick his tongue on his fangs. _'Who's the lucky guy that will warm my bed tonight?'_

"Yo Allen~" a cheery redhead attached himself to his arm. "Searching for a good lay?" his voice was a low purr. "Why not try me?"

Allen chuckled and it sent shivers up the redhead's spine. "Brother would have my head if I touch his life-mate without his permission," he replied, tilting the redhead's chin up so that he could stare into his slanted emerald eye. It briefly flickered to red and then back. "You shouldn't tempt me Deke." A sexy smirk crossed his lips. "I just might give in to it."

He leaned in, claiming those willing pink lips. A low mewl spilled from the redhead at the contact and he opened his mouth to let Allen explore. And explore he did. He ran his tongue over every crevice, seeking out the other's tongue to play.

Their tongues met, wrapping around each other in a sensual and errant dance. Allen took control of the kiss and he pushed Deke back against the couch to deepen it. He let his hands roam freely across that slim, lithe body, feeling Deke shiver from his caresses.

"A little lower Allen, that's where is weak spot is."

Allen was about to follow the advice from the unknown person, but froze before he could as the person's voice registered in his lust filled head. He pulled away from the kiss and turned to face his older brother.

"Neah," he licked his kiss swollen lips and looked up, staring into his piercing onyx eyes.

There was amusement swirling in them as he focused on his life-mate in his brother's arms.

"Such a naughty kitten you are for seducing my little brother," Neah eyed his mate. "I guess I've left you starved for too long."

At that Allen noticed that Deke's eyes were blood red.

"Neah," Deke purred as he got to his feet. He wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, rubbing his nose into the nape of his neck. "Hungry…"

"Go ahead," Neah ran his hand through his life-mate's thick spikes and then gripped the back of his hair, pulling him even closer. "Feed."

Deke needed no more persuasion. His fangs lengthened and he sunk them in Neah's neck. Blood instantly pooled into his mouth and he moaned in content at the taste. Neah's blood was _perfect_. He clutched Neah closer as he drank his fill. When he was satisfied he pulled back, licking the wound to seal it with the healing agent in his saliva.

Neah pulled his head up and crashed their lips together in a brutal kiss. He tasted the blood that they shared and it only heightened the aggression he felt. Deke gasped when he felt Neah bit down on his bottom lip with his fangs. That gasp soon morphed into a pleased moan when Neah proceeded to suck on the wound, drawing what little blood that flowed to his mouth.

They shared a bloody kiss that was filled with as much heat and passion to drive anyone wild with want. Allen sat there watching them make out with a slight pout on his lips. His pout slowly formed into a frown when it didn't look like they would be pulling apart anytime soon. _'No duh, it's not like Deke needs to breathe anymore…'_

"Neah, Deke, leave it for the bedroom," he gave a sigh and leaned back into the couch. "I didn't come here to watch you two fuck."

Neah chuckled in the kiss but didn't pull away and that made Allen's mood sour. When it seemed that Allen wasn't paying attention to them anymore, he pulled back and turned to face his brother.

"Why the long face?" the smirk on his face was cocky.

"Shut it," Allen snarled in annoyance. He rested him hand on his chest, feeling the golden amulet that resides against his bare chest. "You're just showing off and you know it."

Neah held Deke possessively in his arms and chuckled. "Maybe I am," he replied. "Then why don't you find yourself a life-mate and then we'll call it even."

Allen tched and got up. "I would if I'd found anyone to keep my interest for more than one night," it wasn't his fault that the humans never seemed to satisfy him and that their blood seemed to taste more like ash. He sighed, wanting to feed and also to get away from his possessive showoff of a brother. "I'm gonna go find tonight's meal, later."

"Why not join Deke and me? You used to," Neah replied, trying to aid his starving brother. "It's been a while since we pleasured Deke together."

It was tempting but Allen resisted the temptation. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll find a partner on my own tonight."

Allen left the club, intending to do just that. Neah looked at his brother's retreating back with a frown.

"Neah?" Deke asked looking up at the spiky haired raven.

"I can tell, the reason why no other human blood can't satisfy him. He already has a life-mate," Neah replied. "But who is it? Did he forget that person? Or did something happen…?"

Deke pondered on what Neah said. _'If there's such a person, he or she must be sad for being forgotten…'_

XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO

"Yuu…" the redhead sighed at the sight that he walked in on. "Enough, if you continue they'll die."

Kanda turned his slanted cobalt eyes towards the door, licking the creamy substance that coated his face off the palm of his right hand. He resembled a kitten the way he licked his hand and cleaned his face. His pheromones were high and it made the seven naked men on the bed around him twitched but they were too weak to move.

"I'm still hungry," he replied in a low purr. His other hand was on his aching cock, trying to stoke it to completion. He was frustrated and wanted to come so badly. "They're not satisfying me. I haven't released once."

Lavi shook his head at his friend. From the look of it the humans had probably come so much that they couldn't anymore. "You can join Tyki and me tonight if you want. Just lower your pheromones. Those guys are dying trying to get an erection up."

With a low growl Kanda got up. His pale naked skin glowed in the moonlight making him seem ethereal. Semen covered his body but it only brought to attention what he really was. His black boney devil-like tail swished from side to side and his ebony bat like wings extended and flexed. He stopped before Lavi and raised his chin with one of his long claws.

"You'll pleasure me tonight?" he questioned. A smirk crossed his lips and his fangs peeked out. "But your contract with Tyki will limit how much I can feed from you both."

Lavi pulled the raven out the room and closed the door. He pushed Kanda against the closed surface and ravished his lips, using his own tail to caress Kanda's naked body. Kanda kissed back with equal fervor and pulled the redhead closer, sucking on his tongue. His already hard cock was sandwiched between them, aching for release. He wanted to taste something more superb than the mediocre lust he had been feeding on all these centuries. His body ached for someone who could quell his ever growing sexual desires and finally satisfy him. No one had came close to that as of yet and he was growing tired of trying to find that person his body ached for.

He knew Lavi or Tyki could possibly aid in that aspect as when he 'played' with them they left him feeling a bit satisfied, if only for awhile. If the two hadn't made a contract with each other the sexual essence he fed from them would have been more. He slowly pulled away from Lavi, looking into his slanted emerald eye. There was lust and desire there but not as much as if he was looking at Tyki. _'This isn't going to work…'_

"Yuu?" Lavi questioned when he pulled away. Kanda wasn't behaving like his usual self. Right about now he would have been on his knees giving him head.

"Starting without me?"

At that moment Kanda felt Lavi's lust rose. From that alone he knew who had found them. He crossed his hands over his naked chest with a slight pout. His older brother's golden eyes lit up when they landed on his mate.

"So Yuu, you're planning on playing with us tonight?" Tyki smirked, flashing his fangs. He stopped before the two and held each of their chin's in his hands, tilting their heads up. "Not that I mind if my little brother wants to join in." He placed a chaste kiss on their lips. One feeling the kiss more than the other.

Kanda slapped Tyki's hand from his chin. "I'll have to pass on that," he rolled his eyes. "I have plans tonight."

Tyki's face lit up in interest. "Interesting and what might that be? It must be really important as you never refused an offer from us."

"If you must know I'm going to the mortal plane," Kanda replied with a shrug. He'd love to join his brother but he can't keep being dependent on their sexual essence. That would lead some unwanted attraction and he didn't want that to happen. He needed to find his meal on his own.

"That's all," it didn't seem all that important for Kanda to refuse a good rump for. But he was surprised, his brother never ventured to the human realm. "Didn't I bring you several mortals only this morning?" he asked.

Kanda shrugged. "They couldn't last. Besides I haven't seen the human realm in ages. I want to go."

"Hmmm maybe it's time you entered a contract, since humans can't seem to satisfy you anymore," Tyki mentally ran through the names of persons who weren't in a contract, in an attempt to pick a suitor for his younger brother, preferably one with a really high sex-drive. But that would be easy seeing as their race was made for pleasure.

"Don't bother tying to find someone for me to contract with," Kanda replied. He turned and stalked down the ancient looking hall. First he was going to shower and then when he found enough pets to satisfy his lust he'd come back. "I'm going to the human realm."

"Wait Yuu," Tyki called out. The human realm was dangerous at night as that was when their enemies emerged. But his brother wasn't one to be stopped once he said he was going somewhere. So the only thing he could do was tell him to watch out. "That realm holds the race of our enemies. Be careful."

Kanda continued on, his loose raven hair swishing behind him like a cape. "Yeah I know. Of course I'll be careful."

Golden eyes watched the retreating back of his brother with slight worry. Lavi noticed the look in his mate's eyes and embraced him.

"What's the matter Tyki?" he asked. "Is it about Yuu?"

Tyki sighed. "I fear that Yuu has already entered a contract, but has forgotten who he contracted with," he replied with a slight frown. "He should have been able to feed from the amount of lust those mortal posses. Yet he's always hungry. The only reason for that is he already has a contracted mate somewhere out there."

"Probably in the mortal world?" Lavi questioned. His brow creased. "But if that's the case, wouldn't that person have died already? Yuu hasn't been to the human world in decades."

A shrug was his reply. "Who knows? Maybe that person isn't human."

Lavi blinked, not quite thinking of that possibility. _'Could that be true?'_

XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO

"Will they satisfy me for tonight?" Kanda questioned. His slanted eyes roaming over the men he bewitched. There were close to ten of them standing before him. "I might have to make due to them." _'Hopefully I came at least once.'_

He forgot how long it had been since he'd have the pleasure of having an intense orgasm. It seemed so long ago, too long for his liking. His body could recall something like that but his mind was blank. Why couldn't he remember? _'Shit I don't have time for this.' _He snapped his fingers and the men turned to face him.

"Follow me," he purred, leading the men towards the area where the portal laid hidden.

The men followed most watching closely to how his leather clad ass moved. Kanda was wearing a suit that looked as if it came directly out of a bondage store. It was a short and tight black leather shorts that connected to his above the knee leather boots by garter-straps and a tight black leather corset that started just below his tits with a pair of fingerless black leather gloves. There were various buckles on his outfit along with a similar styled choker around his neck. His wings, tail and claws were hidden as he didn't want to alert anyone of his presence and had lowered his pheromones to a safe level.

'_After I'm done with these mortals I'll ask Tyki to return them for me,' _he thought as he neared the portal. Suddenly he stopped. _'Shit.'_

He smelt a stench in the air and he cursed under his breath. _'Damn it, Vampires.'_

"Eh, what do we have here?" a voice began from behind him. "What are you all doing with such a sexy kitten?"

"No kidding," another voice continued. This one came from Kanda's left. "And he's a boy too."

"A boy that hot?"

"He can't be human."

"He isn't," the first voice began. He was behind Kanda in an instant. "It seems some Incubus scum has ventured on our turf."

Kanda gritted his teeth as the Vampires surrounded him. He released his charm on the men and they instantly fell to the ground, unconscious. His body was on high alert and since his cover was already blown he reverted back to his original form. His wings pushed out from his back, pushing past the long raven hair that covered it and his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and swished behind him. He regarded the hostile men around him with a snarl and his fangs grew, regaining its nine inch length.

"What a hostile little kitten you are," the guy behind Kanda began. He quickly reached out and gripped Kanda's thin neck. "Should I just kill you?" His grip tightened. "But you're tempting me with your body." He leaned forward and licked along the shell of Kanda's right ear, nipping at the pointed edge. "A sex demon like you would enjoy that huh?"

'_So they're gonna rape me then kill me,'_ Kanda rolled his eyes. _'A Vampire's sexual essence might be stronger than a human's.'_ A dark smirk crossed his lips. _'Tyki will kill me if he finds out but who cares.'_

"Want to try me?" his eyes glinted brightly as he raised his pheromone level. He smirked in triumph when he saw the blush on all their faces. _'This will be easy,'_ he licked his lips._ 'They interrupted my feast so I'll feast on them instead. After all, forbidden fruits taste the sweetest.'_

The guy released his neck and flipped him around. Instantly he along with the others mounted him. All four of them pounced, attaching their lips to a different part of Kanda's exposed skin. Kanda remained motionless as he let them do what they wanted with his body. As long as he could feed he didn't care if he was gang raped.

"Oi you guys over there! What're you doing?"

Suddenly Kanda's heart throbbed painfully in his chest. It felt constricted and it pounded away without his control. _'What's this feeling?'_

The Vampires surrounding stopped in their tracks. "My lord!" They suddenly looked afraid.

Kanda's heart continued to pound and his body became so hot that he couldn't stand it. _'What's going on…? I'm completely turned on.'_

Allen continued towards the group. He was on his search for a partner and had felt a familiar yet unknown presence. It caught his interest and he hurried to see what it was. That was when he came upon a group of his brethrens surrounded by a group of unconscious human men. They seemed to be in the process of attacking a…his eyes widened when he saw the tail, claws and wings. _'An Incubus? What is an Incubus doing all the way out here?'_

"Step away from him," he ordered with a growl. Somehow he was extremely pissed when they touched that Incubus. "Leave now!" His eyes flashed red, showing his rage.

They needed no more persuasion. In an instant they disappeared, leaving Allen alone with the Incubus. Allen felt himself calm down when they left. He turned his attention to the Incubus, feeling the amulet burn under his shirt.

"Are you alright?" he reached out to help up the Incubus only to have his hand swatted away.

"You just let my meal escape!" Kanda snarled in a dark tone, ignoring the how his skin tingled from the light brush of their hands. "How are you going to compensate me? I'm starving."

Allen felt as if a shockwave ran throughout his body from the light touch. _'How strange, for some reason my body remembers this touch. Do I know him?'_ He eyed the raven haired Incubus, feeling his long dead heart thrum in his chest. _'From the look on his face I don't think so…but there's this connection that feels strong when I'm here. What could it be? Damn I want to taste his blood…but that's forbidden…'_

"Oi," Kanda snapped when the Vampire seemed lost in his thoughts. "Oi Moyashi." He blinked. _'Why did I say that name? It feels familiar.'_

"…what? BaKan–" Allen blinked, stopping himself before he said the word. _'What did I almost say?' _ He was so confused that he didn't notice that that Kanda had insulted him. Maybe he noticed but didn't pay any heed to it.

"Let's just fuck and get it over with," Kanda got up and slowly stalked his way to where Allen stood. "I'm feeling it; you're feeling it, so let's fuck."

Allen didn't even bat an eye at the boldness of the Incubus before him. "Hah, to hell with the mood eh?" he chuckled and tilted Kanda's chin up, looking into his cobalt eyes. The place he touched made his body tingle. "But I guess that's really like you." Confusion flickered in his gray depths once more. He didn't know the Incubus's personality so why did he say that?

"Shut the hell up. Either you want to fuck or you don't want to. Which is it?" Kanda tried to look away from Allen but he could pull away from those gray depts. The hand holding his chin seemed to burn.

"Mmh. I'm fine with doing it. Truth be told I'm feeling _quite_ eager for it right now," Allen replied, closing in on Kanda's lips.

Kanda gave a light snort. "I thought you'd protest a bit more. This is considered forbidden after all," but he didn't pull away as Allen claimed his lips in a chaste kiss. It wasn't forbidden because they were both men, it was forbidden because they were supposed to be enemies.

When their lips met it was like a dam had burst free in their bodies. They gripped each other tightly as if the other person was their lifeline. _'This feeling, this body, this taste…it's so familiar,' _both had the same thoughts running through their minds. Their lips nipped and sucked on each other's, bringing their already high lust spiraling over the edge. It was a given that Kanda was hard but Allen couldn't believe that he was just as erect. He was painfully hard and that was something that happened after a few minutes – more like close to half hour – of foreplay. This was the first he had gotten hard from just a kiss.

They pulled away from each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. 'Do I know you?' Their eyes seemed to ask. It didn't make sense; they felt so natural being with each other. As if they had been together at some point.

"Want to go somewhere?" Allen asked as he nipped along Kanda's jaw to his neck, stopping there. He felt the urge to sink his fangs in but he tamed it. _'Not now,'_ he mentally scolded himself. _'I need to get him away from here before anyone notices. They'll kill him if they find him.'_ "Why not come to my place? We'll continue there."

Kanda just wanted to feed so he agreed without any thought. Allen took his hand and pulled him into his arms.

"Hold on tight," he whispered in a husky tone, that made Kanda's cock twitch in his shorts. He smiled to himself when he saw the wanton look on the Incubus's face. _'Tonight will be interesting.'_

XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO

He minute they entered the room they were on each other, ripping off clothing while they kissed so deeply Allen's tongue was practically half way down Kanda's throat. Kanda turned them so that Allen's back was to the bed and pushed him back. Allen landed on his back with a low oof. He attempted to sit up but a hand on his chest prevented that.

Kanda got in between his legs and spread them further apart. He leaned forward and used his fangs to light scrape against the clothed bulge in Allen's pants. Allen let out a surprised groan at the treatment and tried to sit up once more. Kanda allowed him to this time as he wanted him to watch closely at what he was about to do to him.

He held the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. A purr rumbled at the back of his throat when he saw that Allen was going commando. He wet his lips and licked the exposed organ. When his tongue touched that heated member he felt his desire rise to levels unimaginable. Before he could think, he had Allen's cock out, licking it as if it was some sort of snack.

Allen had to bite back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips. The mouth sucking his cock was _so_ good. Almost too good. He had gotten blow jobs before but this Incubus topped all others in that aspect. His mouth was so hot and tight around his cock that it felt as if his dick would melt right off.

"Damn…you're good at this," he commented when Kanda took him all the way to the back of his throat.

Kanda hummed in reply and the vibrations made Allen loose it. He tensed, disbelieving of how quickly the Incubus made him come. Kanda greedily drank the come that spilled, enjoying the sweet nectar for the first time in ever. It taste was superb and it made Kanda crave for more. He slipped the still hard cock from his mouth and straddled Allen's hips with a sultry look on his face. A line of semen trailed down his chin and he swiped at it with his tongue.

"You taste good," he purred licking his lips. His eyes were glowing as he regained some of his strength. "So damn good."

Allen rid him self of his shirt and pulled Kanda closer, rubbing his exposed cock with Kanda's clothed one. He leaned forward and took a perky nipple between his lips, sucking hard on it. His hand reached out to the other one and he tweaked the nub between his finger tips. Kanda writhed and twitched in his grasp, mewling sweetly just like a kitten. He released the nub and proceeded to unzip Kanda's shorts.

"Time for me to taste you," he whispered huskily against pointed ears. "I can't wait."

Kanda slipped out of his shorts, revealing his straining erection that was based between soft raven curls. He crawled over to Allen, his corset coming loose. The amulet around Allen's neck caught his attention and his eyes widened slightly. _'That's mine…'_

"You ready babe?" Allen pulled Kanda to sit on his lap and raised his hips over his erection. He knew that an Incubus's body was made for sex so he didn't any preparation before he would fuck him into the mattress. But first he would taste that blood he ached for. He leaned forward, nestling his nose at the junction of Kanda's neck. His fangs lengthened and his mouth watered.

'_How did he get that?' _before Kanda could voice his question, he felt a prickling sensation at his neck. At the same time Allen brought him down on his shaft, hitting his sweet spot deep inside. Kanda's back arched and a deep growl spilled from his lips. His body tensed and spasm. _'No way…did I just come?'_ He couldn't believe it, the Vampire had just entered him and he'd come just from that. But it was far from over, he was still hard.

Allen would have commented on how fast Kanda had come but the blood that pooled in his mouth left his mind in utter bliss. He sucked on the wound, devouring the blood that spilled from the bite. It was euphoric. Way better than any blood he'd consumed.

"Ngh…" Kanda panted as the cock in his ass pulsed, seeming to get bigger.

At that moment their breathing became in sync. Allen pulled away from Kanda's neck and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. The kiss was frantic and it held a sort of desperation in it. He gripped Kanda's waist as their lips locked and brought him down on his shaft. Kanda mewled in the kiss and Allen gulped everything down, his moans, his pleas and his lust.

He continued at a steady pace, increasing the tempo and thrusts to match the heat they both felt. Kanda raised his hips and brought it down, coaxing Allen to pull him down even harder. They had broken apart from the kiss and Allen latched on to what ever naked patch of pale skin he could, leaving bright red marks.

They both knew what they were doing was forbidden. That both their races would slay them if it was ever found out, but they couldn't stop. It was _too_ good. They felt compatible as if they were made for each other. It was the best they've ever felt in decades and they would accept any punishment they were given if it meant feeling that completion once more.

A shockwave travelled throughout both their mind that was completely different than anything they felt before. With it came images of them both in a similar position. _'What are these?'_ The images grew clearer and more vivid making them question whether they were real or not. Realization finally dawned when their eyes locked with each other. What they were seeing. It was their memories.

Allen smiled as he cradled Kanda's face in his hands. "Yuu."

Kanda placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. "Yeah, I remember everything too," he hugged the cock in his ass and raised his hips, leaving only the tip inside. "Right now…I want you to…fuck me good." He slammed back down and saw stars as he hit his prostate dead on. "Fuck me…Allen…"

"Your wish is my command love," Allen flipped them over, making Kanda's back touch the bed. He then raised his legs, changing the angle and literally fucked Kanda into the mattress. "I missed you so badly." The amulet Kanda gave him all those years ago to bind their contract swished wildly as his thrusts became even more frantic. "Your body, your blood, just about everything."

"Same…here…nnn aaah, only you…can make me…come," Kanda moaned. He gripped the sheet, ripping them apart with his claws. His tail reached around to pump his cock in time with Allen's frenzied thrusts. "Aaaaah…just a bit more…fuck…so…close…"

"Me too," Allen panted. He raised Kanda's legs higher and spread them wider. His fangs itched and he leaned forward, biting into Kanda's neck once more, tasting the blood of his life-mate.

Kanda's body tensed up from the bite and he jerked his hips upward. With one good aim at his prostate he had his second orgasm, spraying his semen over his stomach. Allen felt Kanda's inner walls tightened and released soon after. His essence was absorbed by Kanda's body feeding him a meal he hadn't had in ages. Allen panted, coming down from his high. His arms bucked and he collapsed beside Kanda with a content look on his face.

"I can't believe they really wiped our memories," he said after a while. "They could have really killed us."

A content hum from Kanda was the only response he got. He felt completely like a fed kitten. It was true; the sexual essence from one's contracted mate could easily fill that person up. He snuggled in Allen's arms, resting his head on his forearm.

Allen smiled as he watched Kanda curl up beside him. He couldn't believe he lasted this long without him. If it wasn't for his stupid father skipping out on his duties they wouldn't have to hide their relationship. But Kanda's mother was to blame too; she was the one who agreed to run off with his dad. The reason Vampires and Incubus hated each other were because of those two. They had fallen in love and wanted to live a life free of responsibilities so they did what every burdened couple did. They ran away not telling their people anything.

The Incubi believed that his father – the Vampire lord – kidnapped their queen and killed her, while the Vampires believed that the Incubus queen bewitched his dad, causing the death of their lord and the fall of their race. The only people who knew the truth was him and Kanda who happened to be in the same situation as them. That's why their memories were sealed. Their parents had told them that the seal would be lifted if they found each other again after being separated for so long. It was stupid of them to seal their memories and he promised that time that if he ran into his old man again he'd sock him one.

He looked at Kanda who was asleep with a content look on his face. "I'll never understand how those two think but I don't care anymore. As long as I'm together with Yuu again."

XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO ~ XOXO

**The End**

A/N: Man, I really don't like how it ended…sounded pretty rushed. Sigh, so how was it? I tried to put some plot into it, even if it did only manage to be an add-in at the end. Le sigh. Ah please excuse the lack of quality the smut had, my brain was sleep deprived at the time I wrote it. Well then, don't forget to review and tell me what you think~! ^.~

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
